


Secret Santa

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Public Nudity, Romance, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing a secret santa at Hogwarts Harry picks out a name and finding he isn’t Severus’ he asks who is so he could trade, knowing what his lover would really want Harry sets about to make Severus’ Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> This is a Christmas story for and dedicated to my good friend Cathcer1984

Harry made his way down to potions after he dismissed his last class, he couldn't believe he had actually given a student a detention this close to the Christmas holidays, he loved the Christmas holidays when he was a student and hated any Professor that gave him a detention this time of year so he tried to avoid doing it to another student but this one had insulted Severus, the student knew how Severus taught his classes and it was silly to moan about it in the next class which happened to be taght by him, who had been with Severus for two years now.

 

Harry turned the corner and stopped when he saw new Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor stood there facing a pissed off Severus. Harry sighed and moved forwards. "Roberts why do you think I care what you get up to in your classes?"

 

"Well of course you do, you have wanted the post for... how many years is it now?"

 

"Severus?" Harry said as he walked around Roberts and stood beside Severus, when he felt Severus’ arm go around him he knew Severus was uncomfortable so placed his arm around the potions master.

 

"Potter."

 

"Roberts." Harry answered.

 

"I was talking to Snape here about what I have been teaching in class today, been teaching the fourth years the patronus charm." he boasted, "even though they shouldn't be learning it yet."

 

"Wow, I got taught that by Remus Lupin when I was thirteen and mastered it and during my fifth year when I teached some students I taught it them, even those who were only in their second year. But we are talking about what we taught today." Harry turned to Severus. "What did you teach students today?"

 

"I have been teaching seventh years my own invention today, the wolfsbane potion."

 

"Wow, I know Remus still appreciates you doing it for him. Well in Charms today I have been teaching the students Charms to make certain things grow, want me to teach it you Roberts?"

 

Roberts scowled. "Very funny Potter." he snapped before storming away.

 

Once alone Harry smiled when he actually heard Severus laugh. He turned to face his lover, placing a hand on his cheek. "Don't let him get to you love, it is exactly what he wants."

 

Severus turned his head and kissed Harry’s palm. "Has Minerva been to see you?"

 

"Should she have?"

 

"She probably expects me to tell you, she wants us all in her office after curfew."

 

"But that is when students break the rules."

 

"I know so I hope she doesn't keep us long, students are far too festive."

 

Harry laughed. "And to think I just gave a student a detention for calling you the Grinch."

 

"Who or what is the Grinch?"

 

"Muggle story, hated everything to do with Christmas, stole Christmas and all the presents so all would be miserable."

 

"No, never heard of it, but I like it."

 

"Thought you would." Harry said as he and Severus made their way to the Great Hall for the evening meal.

* * *

That night five minutes before curfew Harry opened his door to see Severus standing there.

 

"Ready?"

 

Harry smiled and walked out closing the door behind him. "Ready. I like how you knock and wait, you can walk in, its not as if your eyes haven't seen it all before."

 

"Eyes and tongue."

 

"Severus please not now, we don't know how long we will be with Minerva."

 

"Not long I hope." Severus answered as they stopped in front of the gargoyle that guarded the office.

 

"Tabby." Harry said, stepping on the moving stairs, jumping when he felt Severud’ hand on his arse.

 

"Tight trousers Harry? Now who’s teasing?"

 

Opening the door Harry saw that he and Severus were the last to arrive. "I thought we were on time." he said.

 

"You are Harry, everyone got here early."

 

"Probably busy doing other things." Roberts murmured.

 

"Yes I was busy making potions for Poppy and Harry marking."

 

When Roberts opened his mouth to answer back Minerva put her hands up so far. "Enough. Now I have called you all here to let you know what we, the Professors will be doing for Christmas."

 

"Doing? I will be busy making potions for those idiotic enough to eat or drink what they don't know of." Severus answered.

 

"Where is your Christmas spirit Severus?" Sybil asked.

 

"You’re the seer, you of all people should know."

 

"Anyway I overheard some of the seventh year students talking and a group of them are doing a secret santa and I thought to get into the Christmas spirit we could do that."

 

"No."

 

Minerva looked at Severus. "Now how did I know you were going to say that?"

 

"Maybe you can see into the future like Sybil here."

 

"I have already put our names in this box so draw a name out, if it is your name simply drop it back in and try again. You first Severus and no telling anyone who you have."

 

Scowling Severus stepped forward and pulled out a name; ‘Roberts’.

 

Harry stepped forward next and dipped his hand in pulling a piece of paper out that had Minerva’s name on it.

 

Once all the names had been pulled out Minerva smiled. "I want you all to put thought into this gift as well."

 

"This is stupid, all the years I have been a Professor here we have never done anything like this."

 

"Come on Sev it will be fun." Harry laughed.

 

"What have I said about you shortening my name?"

 

"Don't do it?"

 

Severus scowled and stormed from the office. Harry sighed and addressed the rest of the staff. "Okay who got Severus ‘cos I need to trade."

 

Harry walked into Severus’ rooms and wasn't surprised to see the potions master sat by the fire, glass of fire whiskey in his hand. Walking over he sat on his knee, his arm going around his neck, kissing him slowly tasting the fire whiskey.

 

"This whole secret santa is bollocks." Severus murmured making Harry laugh.

 

"You never know it could be fun and make you smile."

 

"Harry if my present makes me smile or laugh I will swim naked in the lake."

 

"Oh can I join you?"

 

"Of course, but it isn't going to happen."

 

"Who did you pull out of the hat?"

 

"Roberts. You?"

 

"Minerva."

 

"Well he is getting nothing off me."

 

"He will Severus, if you don't you won't hear the end of it from Minerva."

 

Severus scowled. "Minerva has just given me another reason to hate this time of year. She is as barmy as the old coot sometimes."

* * *

 The next day Harry left the school to go and visit a friend. Stepping into the auror department Harry stepped aside quickly when he saw a trainee auror running from the head auror office.

 

"He in a bad mood?" Harry asked an auror who was stood in front of his own desk.

 

"Very, don't know what’s wring with him lately, this morning he made Michelle cry. He needs telling."

 

"Tell me then."

 

Harry looked up and the auror turned around to see Draco stood there, his arms folded. "Sorry sir I was just answering Mr Potter."

 

"I bet you were. Shouldn't you be somewhere looking busy?"

 

"Yes sir, sorry sir." the auror said as he grabbed some documents and hurried away.

 

Harry shook his head when he was alone with his friend. "Draco he is barely out of Hogwarts."

 

"So?"

 

"I hear you are in a bad mood."

 

"Just one of those weeks. What brings you here?"

 

"I need a favour, well, help really."

 

Draco inclined his head towards his office leaving Harry following him. "What kind of favour?" he asked once he was sat behind his desk.

 

"Minerva has organised a secret santa among us Professors at Hogwarts."

 

"We have that going around here, as there is an odd number I voluntry stepped out of it."

 

"You giving up the chance to get a present?"

 

"It’s buying one for one of these. I buy for only family and friends, not collegues."

 

Harry laughed. "You sound like Severus."

 

"How is my godfather?"

 

"Scowling. He picked Roberts out of the box."

 

"Wanker."

 

"Oh he is, a very big one. Now I picked Minerva, Sybil got Severus so I traded with her so I got Severus. I really want this to work as he said just last night if his present makes him smile or laugh he will swim naked in the lake."

 

Draco leaned back in his chair and smiled. "What is your plan?"

* * *

 The following week Draco walked into Hogwarts and dodged some student who ran past him all excited and screaming, no doubt hurrying to get back to their dormitories before getting caught for being out after curfew.

 

Now Harry said that Roberts office was on the third floor. Draco headed up there, he got a description of what Roberts looked like from Harry, walking up th staircase he turned the corner to see a man walking towards him. A suit and tie, his dirty blond hair slicked and tied back. Draco was told this man loved himself, looking at him Draco knew he might as well as no one else would. Looking smug Draco stopped in front of him. "Excuse me, you haven't seen a sad lonely potions Professor around here have you? Goes by the name Severus."

 

"He is probably lurking in the dungeons the overgrown bat."

 

"I bet he is. I think I might stick around until he is in a public place. I need to rub his nose in it and what better place to do it then in public."

 

Roberts looked Draco up and down that made the head auror want to shudder. "May I ask what you want to rub his nose in?"

 

"Of course. Wait you are not close with him are you?"

 

"No I don't think so. Over twenty years he has been after the DADA job. I got it this year. I like to rub his face in it whenever I see him."

 

Draco gave a fake laugh. "I love it, can we go somewhere more private?"

 

"Of course." Roberts moved to the side. "Staffroom alright?" he asked as he opened the door.

 

"Perfect." Draco said as he walked inside.

 

"Care for a drink to celebrate my victory?" Draco asked once inside, pulling a bottle of fire whiskey from his robes.

 

Roberts took the bottle off him and went to pour them both a drink while Draco sat down on one of the settees.

 

"So..." Roberts said handing Draco a glass before sitting down next to him. "You say you have come to rub Snape’s face in something?"

 

"Yes. You are now looking at the Ministry’s most trusted Potions master."

 

"Really?"

 

 _Of course not wanker!_ Draco thought but instead said. "Yes I have been studying potions since school. There were only two who went for the post. Me and Severus, I overheard him talking to someone, saying he needed to get that job, how he couldn't stay here. We both went for it and despite him having years of experience on me they wanted me saying being young I have fresh ideas and inventions."

 

Roberts laughed. "Oh I have to see his face when you tell him."

 

Draco smirked. "We need to celebrate rubbing his face in it. Is there any more whiskey?" he asked, holding his empty glass up.

 

Roberts downed his drink in one and stood up. "Of course."

 

Draco smirked. His plan was starting to work, he had taken a potion beforehand so drinking wouldn't affect him, how it was going within half hour he will have Roberts drunk.

* * *

"Have you thought on what to get Roberts for Christmas?" Harry asked from the settee of Severus’ rooms. He had brought the students homework down with him and decided to keep Severus company while they both marked papers.

 

"Yes I have thought a great deal and decided to give him what he wants and needs."

 

"And that is?"

 

"A smack in the mouth!"

 

Harry stood up and walked over to Severus, moving the chair back and away from the desk and sat on his lap. "Why don't you see if you can trade?"

 

"What and not smack him in the mouth?"

 

Harry laughed and kissed Severus, both of them not bothering to finish their marking.

* * *

Draco who was currently straddling Roberts pulled back when air was needed. "I could be addicted to your lips." he lied. "Which is the chair where Snape always sits? Lets fuck in that."

 

"It is this one here." Roberts slurred as he stood up and walked over to a comfortable looking arm chair.

 

"Why thank you." Draco smirked and went over and sat down. "Want have some fun before we start down and dirty?"

 

"Yeah! What do you have in mind?"

 

"Why don’t you give a me a dance, show me that body of yours, nothing would get me hotter than a strip tease."

 

"Oh really? Well then you are lucky I have the best body going. This will be a night you won't forget Draco."

 

 _And one you will never live down_. Draco smiled.

 

Roberts started to slowly strip in front of Draco, looking smug when he saw Draco’s eyes go to each new part of skin that was revealed. "You are not afraid of pain are you?"

 

"What do you have in mind?"

 

"Oh we will be fucking but I don't bottom, I am a big man Draco I am bound to hurt you." he bragged.

 

"Really? Well we’ll have to see about that, I don’t bottom for anyone so if you wish me to do so, you’ll have to win that honour."

 

"Oh I will." Once Roberts was bare from waist up he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He unbuttoned his trousers and let them drop, kicking them off and standing in front of Draco naked. "Feast your eyes on that!" he said.

 

"Looks like you ate all your veg growing up." Draco smirked trying his best not to roll his eyes, he had seen a bigger dick just by looking down.

 

"I did more than that! Are you ready then. You need to strip for me to see that gorgeous arse of yours before I pound into it with this monster."

 

"Now now now, you haven’t won the honour of that. I’m the one in charge here. So why don't you turn round for me, show me that arse of yours."

 

Roberts smirked and turned around, clenching his arse cheeks. "Impressive isn't it."

 

"I’ve seen better, shagged better." Draco said slowly getting up from his chair.

 

"Oh?"

 

"Oh yes. You’re nothing really to write home about are you." Draco moved his hand and the door opened by itself before Draco quickly pushed Roberts out of the room. "And your dicks far to small, might wanna see someone about that to." he added before moving his hand making the door slam in his face and lock.

 

"Hey!" Roberts shouted, suddenly sobering up. "Oi! Let me back in right now!"

 

"Yeah... I don't think so." Draco shouted. "You better get back up to your rooms quickly if you want to cover up."

 

"I could be seen!"

 

"Then use your hands to cover yourself, correction, fingers." Draco answered.

* * *

"Harry why can't we just use the floo to go to your rooms?" Severus said as he and Harry made their way up the steps from the dungeons.

 

"Trust me Severus, you will not be disappointed. I have a feeling you will remember this night for a long time to come."

 

"You better be right."

 

They both walked up the staircase hand in hand and Severus froze in his tracks when he saw a naked Roberts standing there. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing Roberts?"

 

"Enjoying a stroll, what do you think I am doing I have been locked out and I need my clothes!"

 

Harry laughed. "What are you doing being naked in the staffroom anyway?"

 

"I got seduced and then tricked that’s what." he said as he banged the door. "Give me my clothes Draco so I can get back to my rooms!"

 

Severus laughed. "My godson did this to you?"

 

"Actually this is all Harry’s idea." came Draco’s voice.

 

Severus looked at Harry who smiled. "Merry Christmas from your secret santa Severus."

 

"You!" Roberts barked. "You planned this that is why you asked to trade after Severus stormed from the room."

 

"Of course. I think it is the perfect present, to see you like this, having to walk back up to your rooms."

 

"You have to give me at least something to cover myself with."

 

"Merry Christmas from your secret santa Roberts." Severus said and with a wave of his wand green ribbon went all the way around Roberts’ waist at the front a small candy cane was hanging. "There, now you are covered."

 

"Plenty big enough to keep yourself covered." Harry said making Severus laugh.

 

"I will have you all done for this!"

 

"Put a complaint in with the head auror." Draco said. "Oh wait... that’s me." he added making Harry and Severus laugh even more when Roberts turned and stalked away.

 

"He has gone Draco you can come out." Harry said.

 

Draco came out smirking. "Can you actually believe he was bragging about the size he was saying it would hurt me." he laughed. "Don't know what he is complaining about though, his wand and clothes he removed are now back in his rooms."

 

"Thank you Draco I owe you one."

 

"No you don't, this was fun!"

 

Harry smiled."Remember what you said you would do if your present from your secret santa made you smile or laugh? I am holding you to that you know."

 

"While holding something else no doubt." Severus murmured.

 

"Yeah Harry told me what it was so on that note I am off home to eat a tube of toothpaste, ugh Roberts tasted foul and no before you ask, all we did was kiss and that was enough."

 

In the dead of the night when the moons reflection was on the water a very naked and wet Harry Potter was wrapped around an equally wet and naked potions master. "Enjoy your gift from your secret santa?" Harry asked, placing a small kiss on Severus’ lips.

 

"I did. Merry Christmas Harry."

 

"Merry Christmas Severus." Harry answered drawing Severus into a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, comment or kudos?


End file.
